Of Pointy Teeth
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Kai/Rei Upon asking what Rei was going to be for Halloween, he suddenly flees his friends, totally flustered about something. Only when Kai corners him later do things become abundantly clear about the neko-jin and his own needs...


Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm only using the boys as my puppets! :D

Notes: I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a while, but the original beginning I had left me stuck…I couldn't think of a way to get it going again. This popped into my head and I knew I could tie the original concept into this! It's going to be a two parter probably…Definite lemon next chapter!

Happy Early Halloween!

Of Pointy Teeth

"Rei? Didn't you hear me?" Max asked as he stood upright from his bent over position, his hands still poised on his hips as he stared worriedly at his best friend.

"Sorry," Rei smiled sweetly, though his eyes still seemed like they were staring off into space. "I wasn't really paying attention."

The blonde smiled, dropping his hands to his sides as he flopped down beside Rei on the couch.

"I asked what you were going to be for Halloween."

"I don't do Halloween…" he said softly, a hint of sadness lacing his voice as he drew his knees up to his chest, locking them in place with his arms.

Now, even Takao and Kai were eyeing him oddly.

"How could you not love Halloween?!" Takao bellowed, now standing only mere feet from Rei.

"I didn't say I didn't love it, I just can't celebrate it."

"Can't or won't?" Kai inquired, he alone seemingly the only one that caught that word.

"I'm not dressing up, not passing out candy, not trick-or-treating! Nothing," he snapped, his eyes guarded with sorrow glinting in the amber depths.

"Wait! Rei!" Max called out, debating on whether or not he should follow the neko-jin as he suddenly stormed out of the room.

Thinking back on Rei's behavior the past few moments as he watched his fellow teammate retreat down the hall, he wondered if this holiday maybe wasn't something of a touchy subject for him…

"Drop it," Kai grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he seated himself in a nearby chair, his eyes now closed in thought. "If he doesn't want to celebrate it, he doesn't have to. So leave him be."

"But…" Max and Takao both began to whine before they both just as quickly shrunk back on the spot as a crimson glare fell on them.

"Fine," the blonde sighed, dragging Takao off to another room.

xoxoxoxo

Kai knocked hesitantly on Rei's closed bedroom door before pushing it open slightly, peering in through the sliver of space until his eyes found the huddled up form of the neko-jin on the bed.

"Go away," Rei sniffed pathetically as he pulled the covers up over his head entirely.

"This is my room too," Kai countered as he closed the door behind him.

Without warning, Rei's blanket launched off the bed in a flurry as he stood and began to walk past his captain.

"Rei," Kai growled low in warning, grasping a tanned wrist as he passed him.

"I don't want to talk about it…" he sniffed, his head hung low as he tried in vain to wrench his arm away from Kai's grip.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it; I want to know why. Just a basic answer. I don't care about details."

Rei's head snapped up, teary amber eyes locking with blood red.

"I'm not myself on that day," he hissed, and only when Kai's eyes fell on his moving lips did he notice the trail of blood leaking down over them before Rei's tongue quickly lapped it from view.

"Let me see your teeth," Kai ordered, grasping Rei's chin in his free hand before he could fight anymore.

"No," Rei growled, trying his best to turn his head away. "Let go of me, Kai!"

"Not until you show me!"

He had noticed last year around the same time that Rei had suddenly became 'ill' and locked himself away until a couple days had passed in November. He had also noticed, when Rei had chosen to dine with them during a couple meals, that there would be hints of dried blood on his chin or the corner of his lips, occasionally fresh blood spilling over them onto his face. The neko-jin would then quickly excuse himself and flee with a hand over his mouth and wide, scared eyes.

"Dammit, Rei!" he yelled as he placed a foot behind Rei's ankle, kicking it from under him and pushing him back onto the bed. "Open up!"

"Stop it!" Rei said as he frantically fought the Russian, who was now straddling his waist on the bed with both of Rei's hands pinned above his head, his other moving to Rei's mouth.

"Just show me and I will!"

"Why do you care?!" he whimpered, his lips suddenly becoming a tight, thin line as he turned his head away, his eyes shut tight.

"Because I'm your friend! I'm worried about you, even more so than the others! They haven't noticed…"

"Now you're suddenly my friend?!" the neko-jin spat, glaring up at Kai.

The Russian returned the look with ease. "You're really going to go down this path, Rei?"

He knew the teen beneath him was getting desperate to get away from him if he said things like that, just to try to piss him off until he left.

"Kai," he pleaded before biting down on his lip, his eyes widening moments later at the realization of what he had done.

"I knew it," Kai murmured as he leaned down, trailing his tongue along the small trail of blood seeping from the fresh wound.

Rei tensed beneath him, his mouth falling open as though he were going to say something, anything, but he couldn't find the words or his voice.

Taking this opportunity, Kai quickly gripped Rei's chin with one hand and kept his jaw open long enough to inspect Rei's mouth.

No sooner than his hands fell to his lap did Rei clamp his mouth shut, tearing welling up in his eyes. "Happy now?"

"Not entirely," Kai admitted, his expression suddenly soft.

"What more do you want?! You saw what you wanted, so can't you just leave me alone now?"

"I want a lot," he murmured as he leaned back down, his face only inches from Rei's. "A lot more," he breathed as he once more ran his tongue along the still slightly bleeding lip before delving inside of Rei's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rei gasped a few moments later as he grabbed a fistful of the two-toned hair and pulled Kai's head back, his free arm covering his mouth.

Kai merely smirked before climbing gently off the teen, standing at the side of the bed, watching him.

"You…" Rei breathed, noticing a dim glow around those crimson eyes. "You're like me…"

"No," Kai smiled deviously. "I'm much more powerful than you," he said as stared down hungrily at Rei's perfectly splayed out limbs and disheveled raven locks.

"You're a full…? But how can you…?" Rei began, his eyes wide as he began running things through his frantic mind.

"Not a full, but not a mix like you either."

Rei understood now. Kai craved blood just as much as he did, though Rei really only got these cravings around Halloween time.

"So you're half human?" Rei said a few moments later. "That explains why you can walk around in the sun…"

"And since you're half neko-jin," Kai replied as he moved to return to the body before him, a knee between Rei's spread thighs and his hands planted on either side of Rei's head. "You just know something doesn't feel right during certain times of the year."

Rei watched him curiously, his lips darting out to wet his dry lips.

"How did you figure it out? About my teeth?"

"You did it last year. No one else noticed but me," he said, his breath tickling Rei's neck as his lips met the tanned skin. "It nearly drove me insane to smell your blood; I should make you pay for making me suffer like that," he breathed hotly against Rei's throat before his tongue slid seductively across his pulse.

Rei had never met another like him before; he thought it was odd that once or twice a year he would get these random cravings for the taste of blood. He knew that his father had been murdered when he was just a child, but it wasn't until recently, when his mother lay dying, that he found out about why his father had been killed. He had been a pure blood vampire…

Rei's fingers tangled in the sheets beneath him, his neck and back arching slightly off the bed as Kai toyed with him, sending tingles and shivers down his spine. He had never before felt such pleasure from another person. Maybe it was because Kai was like him…

"Dammit, Rei," Kai gasped sharply no sooner than Rei had bit his lip again. "Why did you have to do that?" No sooner than the crimson life had hit the air did he smell it.

The neko-jin said nothing; he simply watched intently as Kai's tongue met his lips once more, his body responding accordingly to every touch Kai gave.

"We shouldn't…mmngh!" he began, biting back a moan as one of Kai's hands trailed teasingly over the front of his pants. "The others…!"

"Are you really going to deny me?" Kai growled as he cupped the growing bulge beneath his hand, his lips meeting Rei's harshly as he pinned the teen beneath him fully to the bed.

"Kai," he hissed weakly, his mouth falling open and his head tilting back as the Russian's mouth moved to his ear. "We should really wait…Oh, god! …until later for this!"

The bluenette knew he was right. His warnings only fared so long with the other boys. But he was really having a difficult time reining in his hormones with the writhing body beneath him and the faint smell of blood.

"Then," Kai whispered, trailing his teeth down gently along Rei's neck as he continued to knead the arousal in his palm, "you'd better be prepared for me tonight," he finished, suctioning down on Rei's pulse before removing himself completely from Rei.


End file.
